rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacques Lavelle
Jacques Lavelle, known affectionately as''' Jack', is a resident of Cardinal, the capital city of the' Kingdom of Haven. Growing up an orphan on the streets, he was soon taken in by pub owners, Martha and Cedric Starke, along with his longtime friend, Rosario. He is the founder of The Crusade, a group of like-minded individuals who plan to liberate Haven of its corrupt dictatorship. His codename is '''Spade. Appearance Jacques, more affectionately known as Jack, is described to be a tall, raven-haired beaut. With dark blue eyes as deep as the ocean, and onyx hair, faded around and combed neatly to right, he’s quite a looker, save for the single scar that splits his left eyebrow. Standing at around 6’1”, Jack is fairly tall. His body is athletic and toned, due to the need for endurance and stamina while performing the many jobs he’s taken up since he was young. His skin, however, is covered in scars, from a knife that sliced up his left side, to large gash at his right shoulder that’d healed poorly. When outfitted in his crusade uniform, he wears a kitten mask and a sleek black hood. Liking to keep these things hidden, Jack usually wears long-sleeved clothing. He doesn’t like his past, and his body is the catalyst of questions he would rather leave unanswered. In terms of clothing, Jack loves to dress-up, usually seen in a black, long-sleeved dress-shirt, underneath a grey vest. The sleeves are rolled up neatly, revealing his arms and a silver chain bracelet around his left wrist. Around his neck is an equally silver necklace, with a green gem at its center. For lower garments, Jack wears dark brown dress pants which stop just above the end of the shins, revealing black loafers. Being a traveler, Jack is also seen with a black cloak that wraps around him systematically. The cloak flows down to the knees and has a thick collar that can button and unbutton. Personality Above all else, Jacque is a gentleman first. He’s very generous, caring, and kind. Having grown up with the ideology that everything done should be done with an earnest heart and a calm mind, Jack makes sure whatever he is tasked with is done to the best of his ability. He has a strong work ethic. He takes pride in his labor and strives to do his hardest in whatever he can. Those who know him will know Jack would speak highly of how he carries himself if nothing else. Jack is also a man of integrity. If he says he’ll do something, best believe he’ll do everything in his power to fulfill that promise. His actions reflect who he says he is and aren’t based upon the opinions of those around him. He’s a trustworthy and loyal individual, who takes care of his own. Jack has made sure to demonstrate respect, restraint, and personal responsibility in every single thing he does. Even though the world has done him wrong many times over, he still won’t change who he is. Though he is a lifelong learner and maintains a teachable posture, Jack is one to hold tight to his ideals of chivalry and civility. Jack is a very generous person with his time and wisdom. If he also has the resources to help, he will. He is well-mannered and is able to read a room well, due to the teachings of those who helped raise him. Being confident enough to state his opinion, but not to the point of arrogance. He’s also quite a joker when he wants to be. On the flip side, Jack is a very conflicted individual. Having been a crusader for change, Jack soon realized that just words alone wouldn’t be able to get the job done. He needed to act, he needed to actually fight for his ideas to become a reality, and this meant not always being on the good-hearted side of the battle. During his campaign to overthrow the ruler of his kingdom, Jack had done things… things he will never forget… things that would haunt him forever. The realization that he had this darkness, this ability to go to such lengths for the greater good, this scared him, it scared him good. By the time King David had been coronated, Jack was a walking mess of confusion. All he’d done, was any of it right? Was he the gentleman he’d always strived to be? Or had he changed? Had he become something else? He didn’t know. He still doesn’t. Background Jack’s history is long, and plagued with trials, with very few tribulations. Before he could remember his parents' names, Jack had become an orphan. Having grown up on the streets of Haven’s Outer City, a disheveled and disgusting place. He learned the hard way how to survive, from getting into orchestrated fights, created by the Inner City guards who were bored on the job, for a few coins, to sleeping in cardboard boxes whenever it rained or snowed. However, one thing Jack kept, throughout this whole ordeal, was his sense of self. In any and everything he did, Jack was kind, confident, and content. It was when he reached the age of ten years that Jack had finally gathered enough money for a haircut. He’d always wanted one. Sauntering up to the best barbershop in the Outer City, Jack introduced himself to the man who would continue to do his hair up until presently. At age 13, due to a certain number of circumstances, Jack had stumbled upon a young girl, being taken advantage of by the Inner City guards. This was when the darkness within Jack had first awoken. He was horrified, the way they were touching her… what they were doing to her. Jack ran up and tackled into one, managing to steal a sword away from one of the surprised guards. He cut one down with a haphazard swing to the neck and grabbed Rose’s hand. Pulling her up onto his back, Jack ran. He ran for his life, eyes wide and mouth agape. What had he just done? He’d just killed a man. He’d taken a life. Running to Sterling’s shop, a blubbering, crying mess, Jack told him the entire story. Seeing the young boy’s dilemma, Sterling made swift arrangements for Jack and Rose to get out of the Outer City. The guards would be looking for him, and if they found him, it wouldn’t be good. Thanks to the connections Sterling had made in the past, Jack and Rose were both secretly transported into the Mid City, a place completely different from the Outer. There, they were greeted by two individuals, Cedric and Martha. The two were a couple, who were old friends of Sterling’s. The two brought the children to the hub of The Crusade’s start, a lofty pub known as The Nest. Travelers from all over the world came to the famous tavern to dine and drink. Cedric and Martha raised Jack and Raven as their own, and it was later revealed to the two, that the couple used to be soldiers for the Haven Army, assassins to be exact. Resolved to be strong enough to fend for themselves, and due to the tireless pleading that continued from the night of the reveal to a month later, Cedric and Martha decided to take them under their wings. It wasn’t long before Jack and Raven were both full-fledged combatants, versed in different forms of combat, respective to their two mentors. It was then that Jack birthed the thought of overthrowing the powers that be, and putting in place a condign and just King, and with Raven’s help, Jack created the rebellious group known as The Crusade. Abilities Flux Pattern *''ALL'' Recognition ''Transcendence (Ancestry)'' Jack's Transcendence takes the form of ancestral evocation. Over time, the power bestowed in his Flux ability has been passed down the line, hidden within the weapons and items of each user as they part it to the next successor. After unwillingly receiving this power from the head of the Four Horsemen, Jack begins to see the power he has as less than a burden and more of a gift. Weaponry *'Infamy' - Jack’s signature weapon until he acquires Kingslayer and his first Ancestral Gift. Infamy is an obsidian longsword that once wielded, brings out the latent potential in an individual, allowing them to fight at their peak physical potential at all times. Though it puts a strain on the user if they are not physically able to handle it. **''Perfect Sword'' - An extremely precise and powerful sword strike that releases a burst of Zeal. *'Dominion '- An obsidian ancestral spear, originally owned by Bearer, Merr, Dominion is a powerful weapon that can heighten and shorten its length to any degree, Merr’s power. This weapon was a tricky one to master, due to the fact that once you lengthen or shorten it, it was hard to get it back to the regular length. Sometimes, by shortening it too much, Jack has even lost track of it. *'Veritat' - An obsidian ancestral bow, originally owned by Bearer, Theson. The bow has no need for physical arrows, due to its bowstring being crafted out of Theson’s pure Zeal. Instead, all the user has to do is pull back on the ethereal string, and they can produce as many arrows as needed, as long as they have a high enough Zeal to accommodate. *'Warblade of the Inceptive Setting Sun Which Bronzed the Crescents of the Void! '- Also just known as Crescent, by Jack, the weapon is an obsidian ancestral war axe that was originally owned by The eccentric Bearer, Ranmaet Bloodstone. The axe is capable of gradually strengthening the user with every swing. Having Bloodstone’s immense Zeal reserves trapped inside, the power is transferred to the current user in the form of strength. *'Last Kiss' - An obsidian ancestral dagger, originally owned by The Bearer, Kris. Last Kiss is a weapon Jack doesn’t like to use very much. It was said that Kris was a dictator, using her power to rule with a cruel fist over his kingdom. The dagger’s ability allowed it to strike all weak points simultaneously if it dealt a clean hit, whether it was the body, a suit of armor, or even a weapon. *'Xaja' - Is an ancestral shield, originally owned by The Brothers of the Ring, which can take seven strong attacks without breaking. However, it can't form to block anything under a certain Zeal percentage, meaning normal attacks. The amount of percentage needed can be lowered by will however that takes skill. In order to wield this, Jack had to acquire four different pieces from all over Haya with enough Zeal to accommodate. *'Kumorigachi ' - Is an ancestral gift given to Jack by Bearer Sakurai Tokitada. Tokitada was the founder of Abe family's rival clan, the Tokitada household, which once held Lower House power within Yazawa. When the weapon is drawn an unending mist expunges from the sheath and the blade is only loosely seen, waning and strengthening in visible strength. The mist acts as a cover for his strikes, which are extremely fast. **''First Rain: Lighthouse in the Fog ''- *'Glitter' - Is an ancestral set of ten heavy obsidian throwing knives given to Jack by Bearer Lukky. These throwing knives have the power to switch places with the owner after being tied to his Zealous Flow. The owner can then switch positions with the intended knife. *'Elation' - Is an ancestral trident Items Transient Arts ''Swords'' *Straight Sword *Rapier *Butterfly Swords *Saber *Scimitar *Katana *Claymore ''Polearms'' *Spear *Trident *Bo Staff ''Daggers/Knives'' *Throwing Knives *Dagger *Knife ''Axes/Clubs'' *Great Axe Utha Dena The Art of the Running Fist *Elephant *'Chameleon' - A variation of the original TARF techniques, Jack utilizes this in order to make up for his lack of hand-to-hand prowess in comparison to Rosario. Virag Swordsmanship *Stance 1 *Stance 2 *Stance 3 Category:Dennys Category:The Crusade (series) Category:The Crusade (group)